


My black eye casts no shadow

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Auto-odio, M/M, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un boxeador clandestino. Harry quiere ligar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My black eye casts no shadow

Louis era bueno en su trabajo. Golpeaba por dinero y era golpeado por dinero y era jodidamente bueno en ello. No era un boxeador profesional, y no salía en la tv, pero ganaba bastante dinero por sangrar.

En las apuestas siempre encabezaba su nombre, y al final regresaba a casa con sus bolsillos llenos y siempre había alguien dispuesto a follar con él, también. La vida era buena.

Louis era un boxeador clandestino, donde no había guantes para amortiguar los golpes, y donde carecían las reglas. Louis jugaba sucio, y era ágil y en general sabía cómo herir realmente a sus contrincantes antes de que lo hirieran a él.

Llevaba cuatro años boxeando, y lo peor que le había sucedido le había dejado una cicatriz para recordarle que no debía distraerse, que no debía aceptar boxear cuando estaba enfermo y definitivamente que no debía boxear en contra de un amigo.

Recordaba haber quedado tendido en su espalda en medio del ring, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con sangre saliendo de algún lugar en su cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero recordaba no poder. No podía moverse, trataba y trataba pero sólo llegaba a la mitad y volvía al suelo. Niall después le había contado que no habían detenido la pelea, y que Zayn estaba esperando a que se pusiera de pie para continuar.

Terminaron la pelea y todos empezaron a marcharse cuando miraron a Louis convulsionando en el suelo.

No había estado tan mal, realmente. No recordaba nada del incidente y sólo había sufrido dolores de cabeza las siguientes dos semanas. Aún así, había dejado de boxear durante un mes, y había regresado un poco más lleno, más enojado y más decidido a patear traseros que nunca.

No había vuelto a pelear con Zayn, primeramente porque era su amigo—supuestamente habían quedado en buenos términos, pero cada maldita vez que Louis y él estaban en el mismo lugar Louis sólo quería golpearlo—, y segundo porque sabía que Zayn le volvería a ganar, y Louis no era bueno aceptando derrotas.

Ser derrotado por Zayn de una forma tan desastrosa lo llenó de odio, y siempre que peleaba lo hacía contar. Pronto nadie quería enfrentarse a Louis, y Liam, la pobre alma que le conseguía peleas, tuvo que empezar a bajar precios, y a veces incluso pagaba un 15% de sus ganancias al contrincante, de esa manera nadie se iba con las manos vacías.

 _“Lo que tu chico necesita es terapia para superar los problemas de ira que tiene”_ , había dicho alguien a Liam en una ocasión, y quizá tenía razón, pero la terapia no le daría con qué comer.

Así que Louis dejó de pelear durante otro mes, su rostro dejó de tener golpes y pudo conseguirse un empleo, intentó salir con alguien pero no funcionó, visitó a sus hermanas a espaldas de sus padres y nada salió mal, les llevó regalos, las abrazó bastante y las avergonzó enfrente de otras personas por tratarlas como bebés, aparentemente. El siguiente mes se mudó, se consiguió a alguien que lidiara con la parte aburrida del boxeo clandestino, se afeitó y subió al ring luciendo limpio, inocente, pero nunca inseguro.

Su nombre no encabezó las apuestas, y la gente gritó cosas desagradables sobre Louis, pero al final terminaron gritando a favor de él, _por él_ , cuando se dieron cuenta que era sólo una fachada, y que el idiota cabeza dura que tenía como contrincante estaba totalmente frito a manos del chico pequeño y delicado.

Después de eso su nombre se dio a conocer, y a la gente le encantaba cuando Louis salía luciendo inofensivo, aunque Louis lo odiaba porque hacían burlas, por más que lo apoyaran al final, se burlaban y lo llamaban nombres degradantes y eso lo mantenía viendo rojo durante toda la pelea.

Un día, Louis estaba en el ring luchando contra un peso mínimo como él que no lucía tan intimidante como muchos con los que había luchado desde que se había mudado. El público estaba gritando entusiasmado, Louis ya había logrado hacerlo sangrar desde un corte en su ceja, y algunas partes del lado izquierdo de su rostro se veían inflamadas. Louis estaba totalmente convencido de que ganaría. No había manera que no se llevara el dinero con él esa noche, y con heridas mínimas también.

Ya estaba saboreando el triunfo en su boca cuando de reojo, sólo de reojo notó a alguien en el público. Era sólo un chico, pero era definitivamente el chico más atractivo que Louis había visto en el público. No—no sólo del público, probablemente en toda su vida también.

El chico estaba mirando a Louis intensamente. Cada vez que Louis lo ojeaba estaba mirando hacia él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Quizá esa noche tenía suerte y terminaba yéndose con él, pensó. Esa sí que sería buena compañía. Y como estaba tan seguro de que ganaría, pensó en que podrían salir a un bar y pasar un buen rato, conocerse, tal vez. Follar el resto de la noche.

Louis planeó darle una última ojeada pero lo hizo en el momento equivocado.

Su oponente lo golpeó justo en la nariz y en parte de su frente, entremedio de sus ojos, y eso fue todo. Se enfureció al respecto. Miró rojo. Había sangre corriendo por su nariz hacia sus labios ahora, y todo estaba arruinado por culpa de—de ambos, de su cabeza dura de oponente y del imbécil chico atractivo en el público.

Louis golpeó a su oponente, fuerte, se le echó encima como un animal, golpeando su rostro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alguien subió al ring para apartarlo de su oponente, anunciaron que había ganado y lo escabulleron lejos mientras mitad del público abucheaba o gritaba a su favor.

La pelea había terminado demasiado rápido. Había gente molesta por haber pagado por algo que había tenido un cierre abrupto. Louis continuaba sangrando de su nariz. La retiraba con las vendas en su mano pero no dejaba de salir.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucedió allá afuera? – Preguntó el reemplazo de Liam. Louis negó con su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, casi se lamentó en voz alta por haberlo hecho y escupió al suelo. - ¿Louis?

\- Me distraje. – Confesó. Estaba lleno de adrenalina. Estaba saltando sin poder evitarlo, apretando y relajando sus manos. Sus nudillos le dolían.

Louis necesitaba encontrar al chico.

Quiso dirigirse hacia el público, pero el reemplazo de Liam lo detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde demonios vas? Te comerán vivo.

\- Necesito encontrar a alguien. – Respondió, agitado.

\- ¿A quién? Todd no estará feliz con esto, lo sabes ¿verdad? Él pagó por una pelea más larga, ¿quieres que suceda lo de antes? ¿Qué perdamos dinero para poder conseguirte peleas?

Louis negó con su cabeza. Todavía había sangre saliendo de su nariz. Louis le dio la espalda y se apretó la nariz desde el puente, tratando de sonarse como cuando tenía un resfriado, pero era demasiado doloroso.

\- Necesito irme.

Louis se escurrió entre las personas, y no reaccionó a los llamados que estaba recibiendo desde atrás. Quería encontrar a ese chico y que valiera la pena haber perdido y haber ganado una jodida nariz quebrada.

Cuando entró al público lo felicitaron, y lo llamaron nombres desagradables también, hubo manos palmeando su espalda cordialmente y otras demasiado fuerte, hubo personas empujándolo tratando de buscar pelea, Louis los ignoró a todos. Necesitaba encontrar al chico.

\- Louis, ¿qué demonios? – Preguntó James, mejor conocido en su cabeza como el reemplazo de Liam, sujetándolo de sus hombros. Louis rodó sus ojos, se lamió los labios olvidando que su estúpida nariz estaba sangrando y escupió de inmediato cuando reaccionó que era sangre. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

\- Necesito encontrar a... nadie. Nadie.

James negó con su cabeza, irritado.

\- Todd quiere hablar contigo. Hay un paramédico en el edificio que puede ayudarte con la nariz. En serio, Louis. Reacciona.

Louis infló sus mejillas con aire profundo de sus pulmones, fastidiado, restringiendo la necesidad de darle una nariz quebrada a James también sólo por interrumpirlo.

El chico imbécil atractivo se había perdido de su vista. Louis no pensó en él las siguientes semanas, donde tuvo tres peleas más. Las ganó todas, y para la cuarta pelea subió al ring confiado.

Excepto que en el público estaba el chico atractivo otra vez.

Louis intentó no mirarlo, y no pensar en él. Dado a que no había salido tan herido las peleas pasadas, Louis había organizado una salida con sus hermanas la semana entrante, pero si todo se iba por el caño a causa de ese estúpido chico, Louis de ninguna manera se reuniría con sus hermanas luciendo como sea que lo dejara el cabeza dura con el que estaba peleando.

Cada vez que la pelea se detenía Louis trataba de comunicarse con James y trataba que lo escuchara con atención y le decía que sacara al imbécil atractivo que no dejaba de mirarlo, de otra manera saldrían esa noche con las manos vacías, pero James no lo estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado ocupado diciéndole lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Louis quería golpearlo.

Louis iba tan bien en el ring hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Miró hacia el chico y el imbécil desconocido hizo lo inesperado: le sopló un beso.

La acción llegó acompañada de un golpe en sus costillas que lo dejó sin aire.

~*~

Había un hombre bastante atractivo que sabía follarlo justo de la manera que a Louis le gustaba y trató de obsesionarse con él para que el chico imbécil atractivo del público perdiera su encanto.

El hombre atractivo tenía nombre. Se llamaba Héctor y era español, demasiado viejo para ser modelo pero con el físico justo para serlo. Héctor era un romántico por excelencia y le escribía poemas. Casi siempre se rehusaba a follarlo o compartir intimidad con Louis cuando Louis estaba golpeado, así que Louis prácticamente le tuvo que rogar. No había sido su mejor mes, estaba perdiendo la mayoría de sus peleas y James estaba siendo insoportable.

Héctor cedió a sus pedidos y compartieron unos días tranquilos juntos sin peleas de por medio hasta que Héctor trató de convencerlo de dejar el boxeo, le dijo que podía buscarse un trabajo _real_ , porque ser golpeado un par de días a la semana a cambio de bastante dinero fácil no lo era, aparentemente, y el suyo como artista fracasado y gerente de una tienda de ropa que definitivamente no era suya era a lo que Louis debía aspirar.

Louis folló con Héctor una última ocasión y se fue de su departamento por la madrugada mientras Héctor dormía.

Ignoró sus llamadas y no respondió sus mensajes.

~*~

Un par de días después tuvo otra pelea, y la ganó. El anticristo del chico atractivo no había estado presente. Louis le dio crédito a esa razón, y se odió un poco por ello, porque ya no era por su calidad como boxeador clandestino, sino porque su estúpido e inútil cerebro no había estado distraído con alguien que honestamente no debería tener tal impacto en su atención.

En su pelea antes de su salida con sus hermanas, el chico imbécil atractivo estaba en el público. Louis intentó saltar fuera del ring para pedirle civilizadamente que se fuera, o para preguntarle de una vez por todas qué diablos quería de él, o para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. O todas esas cosas, una por una, pero James lo sostuvo desde su pecho y lo regresó al ring.

Louis quería tener su rostro intacto para mañana. Louis quería tener una buena noche de sueño, no quejarse por el dolor y no encontrar una posición aceptable para dormir. Louis quería que ese chico dejara de atormentarlo. Inmediatamente.

\- Voy a perder la pelea. – Le dijo a James al oído. – Voy a perder.

\- Deja de hablar tonterías. Ganarás. – Dijo James. No lo estaba escuchando de nuevo. – Vamos, desfigura su cara.

Louis ladeó su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

\- No si antes me la desfigura él a mí.

\- Suerte. – Dijo James mostrándole sus pulgares. El chico demonio atractivo y probablemente representación del anticristo estaba en el público, hasta el fondo, recargado contra la pared con uno de sus pies contra ella. Estaba fumando y parecía entretenido, aunque todavía no empezaba nada.

Louis negó con su cabeza sin perder contacto visual. Esperaba que eso le comunicara que no lo quería allí.

 _Vete de aquí, vamos, vete, vete, vete_.

La pelea empezó y el chico demonio-anticristo y pesadilla personificada no se fue a ningún lado. Louis volvió a negar con su cabeza, apretó sus labios y peleó con el signo de dinero en su cabeza. El dinero valía la pena.

El dinero seguro podría mantenerlo un segundo con su atención en la pelea y no en el imbécil del chico en el público.

Los primeros rounds fueron para Louis, y la gente gritó y aplaudió en su nombre. Louis estaba nervioso, aunque pareciera que tenía todo en la palma de sus manos. Se sentía extraño, algo inestable. Algo en su estomago se retorcía y le hacía sentirlo hasta sus extremidades. Era—era _algo_ , no sabía exactamente qué, pero culpaba al chico y la expectativa que estaba creando alrededor de él.

Cerca del último round Louis miró hacia donde estaba el chico pero no lo encontró ahí. Cuando volvió a tratar lo miró más cerca. Había caminado hasta estar casi detrás de James. La tercera vez que volteó, su oponente aprovechó para golpear su costado y después su rostro.

Louis se quedó un rato ahí, mirando estrellas y con dolor en sus costillas.

Cuando miró de nuevo hacia el chico estaba sonriendo de medio lado. Su oponente creyó que estaba distraído de nuevo, pero Louis estaba molesto ahora, estaba molesto porque la maldita pelea pudo haber terminado desde antes, pero James ya le daba suficiente mierda sobre hacerlas durar. Se quitó de su lugar con agilidad y golpeó a su oponente hasta dejarlo fuera del ring. Lo miró escurrirse hasta salir por cuenta propia, y mientras el público festejaba su triunfo, Louis saltó fuera del ring mientras tanto intentaba quitarse las vendas de sus manos. Algo estaba sangrando en su rostro, pero no era para tanto. Nunca alcanzaba a llegar lo suficientemente lejos pero la última vez que pasó el dorso de su mano vendada por su rostro había regresado manchada de sangre.

Louis caminó con decisión, apartó a James fuera de él y se detuvo frente al chico.

\- Qué diablos quieres. – Preguntó, seco. Estaba sonriendo también, no podía evitarlo.

El chico cambió de posición, pasó de estar en brazos cruzados a meter sus manos a los bolsos de sus jeans. Después sonrió.

\- Quiero invitarte a salir. – Confesó. Louis se rió.

\- Y qué, ¿tu mejor forma para hacerlo era interrumpir todas mis peleas y hacerme sangrar? – Preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros. - ¿No pudiste haberme comprado rosas, escribirme una nota?

\- Te queda este look. – Dijo la representación del anticristo, ignorando sus preguntas.

\- ¿Cuál look? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Louis entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsos y tocó el lado izquierdo del rostro de Louis. Louis sólo se encogió en sí mismo un poco. Después le mostró su palma. Estaba húmeda con sangre.

\- Estás loco. – Le dijo Louis, riendo.

\- Me han dicho.

\- Entonces qué, ¿quieres salir conmigo, eso es lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó ignorando el nerviosismo instalado en su estomago. - ¿Qué diablos se supone que haremos? ¿Todavía se usa eso de salir a citas? Creí que era un mito, o algo que sólo sucedía en películas.

La gente a su alrededor continuaba festejando su triunfo, recolectando el dinero de sus apuestas. James entendió que debía desaparecer, porque no lo había interrumpido aún.  

\- Estaba pensando en un almuerzo tranquilo. ¿Qué dices? Puedo llevarte rosas, y escribirte una nota también, si tanto quieres una de esas.

Louis se rió y negó con su cabeza.

\- Me hiciste perder todas mis peleas, siempre que estabas aquí las perdía.

Ahora fue el turno del chico por reírse.

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo siento por eso.

Louis tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el ring.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Louis, tratando de sonar casual. – Nunca supe, así que te he estado llamando Anticristo y Demonio y Pesadilla en mi cabeza.

\- Cool. – Dijo el chico, acercándose un paso más a Louis. Louis no sabía qué diablos hacer, si debía besarlo o continuar hablando. – Harry.

\- Harry, ¿eso es todo, entonces? – Dijo Louis, actuando como si no fuera nada, cuando en realidad su corazón quería escapar por su boca. Podría ser que acababa de bajar del ring, pero sabía que nunca se sentía así normalmente.

\- ¿Cómo esperabas que me llamara? – Preguntó Harry.

\- No lo sé. Pero por supuesto que te llamas Harry, como el príncipe.

Harry se sonrojó. Louis tuvo que censurar una de sus risas frenéticas de triunfo. No creía que Harry estuviera listo para escuchar una de esas. Su voz salía toda aguda y molesta. Esperaba que las apreciara.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo puedes irte de aquí? – Preguntó Harry.

\- En cuarenta minutos, máximo.

\- Bien.

Harry lo esperó. Luego se fueron juntos, y considerando la gran cantidad de tiempo que Louis gastó pensando en follar con Harry, y en hacerlo toda la noche, lo que hicieron fue hablar. Y hablar, y seguir hablando hasta que se sintieron cómodos en sus espacios personales.

Había sido, sorpresivamente, una buena noche. Sin sexo, sin bares y sin alcohol y sin personas tratando de buscar problemas.

Louis se sintió casi normal en su compañía. Había sido una muy, muy buena noche.

~*~

Un año después Louis continuaba boxeando, y con Harry continuaba teniendo citas a la luz del día, y Harry seguía atendiendo a sus luchas, aunque ahora tendía a odiarlas un poco, según le había confesado, porque odiaba cuando Louis salía herido.

Pero la sangre y los ojos negros pagaban bien. Ambos ya habían viajado por toda Europa, y Louis empezó a irse a dormir todas las noches con la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Harry, un día.

Era legal, y confiaba en él, y estaba enamorado de él. Nunca en su vida había concebido la idea de casarse o formar una familia, su ser egoísta y autodestructivo no le habían permitido ver esa idea como algo realista, pero con Harry lucía posible.

Tampoco le había contado a nadie sobre sus problemas familiares, pero con Harry fluyeron fuera de él como si hubiera estado esperando por Harry en especial para poder contarle finalmente a alguien lo que le había quitado el sueño por las noches.

Louis conoció a la familia de Harry y se sintió adoptado por ellos. Honestamente, desde que había conocido a Harry todo había cambiado para bien. Desde que lo tuvo en su vida dejó de importarle el pasado.

\- Y a la derecha tenemos a Harry Styles en sus bóxers Topman, con un cepillo de dientes en su boca en lugar de mi largo... – Hizo una pausa. - ...Micrófono inexistente. – Narró Louis desde su cama usando un dildo como micrófono. Momentos atrás habían estado follando, pero todo estaba limpio ahora. Tenían una cita y debían estar en camino en una hora. – Mírenlo moverse, tan magistral,  tan hermoso.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cama con pasta dental aún en su boca y besó los labios de Louis superficialmente.

\- Qué estarán planeando hacer Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson el día de hoy, nuestra encuesta dice: saldrán a comer froyo como los campeones que son, molestarán a un par de homofóbicos en el proceso, caminarán tomados de la mano porque son dos adultos salvajes que se rehúsan a seguir las reglas según lo normal en su desgracia de pueblo. Quizá comprarán nuevos juguetes sexuales, el voto mayor dice: uno de 30cm con forma de puño.  

\- Planearán a dónde viajar a continuación. – Dijo Harry hablando entre la pasta dental. - Me gustó Verona. Agrega eso a la encuesta.

\- Planearán viajar a Verona, se tomarán selfies porque, por qué diablos no. Para Instagram. Facebook.

\- Y se resistirán follar en los baños públicos. – Gritó Harry volviendo al cuarto de baño.

Louis apretó sus labios, pensativo.

Eso definitivamente no estaba en la encuesta. Nop. Nunca. Un día los arrestarían por ello, no importaba. El orgasmo lo valía.

Una hora después estaban en camino a su cita. Harry lucía especialmente atractivo ese día, y la pequeña caja en su bolso estaba haciendo casi un agujero en el material de sus jeans por lo presente que estaba en su mente.

Louis estaba cien por ciento seguro que pedirle matrimonio a Harry sería una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, pero su ser egoísta y autodestructivo estaba queriendo arruinar su humor, diciéndole que quizá todo terminaría mal por apresurarse, o que Harry no deseaba lo mismo que él.

En serio, Harry, quien en sus clases de diseño había photoshopeado fotos suyas en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada, quien lagrimeaba en escenas donde el final feliz de la pareja consistía en matrimonio e hijos, quien en ocasiones decía que su apellido era el de Louis. Su ser egoísta y autodestructivo era un imbécil.

Louis fotografió a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello; la luz del sol estaba cayendo perfecta en él, no había podido evitarlo. Harry ya le había sacado un par de fotos cuando creyó que Louis no estaba prestando atención, pero siempre estaba prestando atención. Dios, Louis estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

Había valido la pena sangrar por él.

Definitivamente.

~*~

Harry aceptó su propuesta y Louis fue quien rompió en llanto primero.

Había estado tan aliviado, tan feliz. Demonios.

~*~

Medio año después continuaban comprometidos, Louis continuaba boxeando, y Harry continuaba demostrándole día con día con sus sonrisas y su voz y su presencia y su cariño y paciencia que Louis no había empezado a vivir hasta que Harry había entrado propiamente a su vida.

Tenía a alguien con él ahora. _Familia_. Y todo estaría bien. No había padrastros que creían que Louis era un saco de boxeo, y no había mamás tomando pobres decisiones en cuanto al bienestar de sus hijos. En cambio había planes para un muy buen futuro con ambos en el. Había lealtad y besos suaves y caricias, y en general todo lo que el Louis de hace dos años había creído imposible, y que no lo merecía, era de repente bastante posible.

El Louis actual estaba totalmente convencido de que lo merecía.

\- Merezco cosas buenas. – Se dijo al espejo. Su rostro era un desastre, pero Harry estaba desparramado en las mantas detrás de él con una sonrisa delicada en sus labios, esperando por él.

\- Las mejores, las mas lindas de las cosas, estoy seguro. – Dijo Harry extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Había un anillo en su dedo.

Y Louis nunca se había sentido más estable y feliz.

\- Me alegra haber sangrado por ti. – Confesó Louis.

Harry sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Louis para atraerlo hacia él, hasta tenerlo encima, después flexionó sus piernas contra la cintura de Louis y no lo dejó ir.

Louis se sentía seguro con Harry. Se sentía como si finalmente tuviera un hogar.

Se sentía vivo, y como si todo en su vida no fuera simplemente boxear. Se sentía con un propósito.

Se sentía bien.


End file.
